


循序渐进Accelerando

by distortedreams



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortedreams/pseuds/distortedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov从乐章和电场之间品味爱的定义。小时候他单纯认为爱是科学和音乐的连系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	循序渐进Accelerando

一、  
Chekov思考着重力常数和万有引力的关系，笔尖在PADD上挪动。  
Lenka放任她年幼的儿子在房间里又一次陷入思想的泥淖，尽管他很有可能会再一次忘记晚餐。  
她用客厅里那台古董留声机放音乐。小提琴领奏被钢琴接替的时候，她发现Chekov站在门厅，看来惊慌失措。  
“Mama，那是什么？”他问。  
“D小调第一交响曲。”Lenka轻松地说。他不可自拔地陷入新的泥淖——Chekov的脸上呈现一种困惑迷醉而渴望求知的表情。  
“那是——”  
她花了一个下午来阐述大小调性和交响的定义。他哥哥Nikola用小提琴给Chekov展示了C大调音阶和E旋律小调音阶。  
Lenka毫不诧异。很快他们问Chekov想学习什么乐器。他还在研习他新世界钥匙的规律——D小调交响——Chekov选择了钢琴。他学习什么都一样快。  
Lenka毫不诧异——就如她明白Chekov成为一个杰出物理学家的必然——科学家对古典乐有偏执的喜好：想想爱因斯坦的小提琴，普朗克的钢琴……他们的理性世界贸然闯入那懦弱可怕的非理性世界，与它碰撞的时候得用音乐调和。她坚信他将是俄罗斯古典音乐现代主义的发展奠基人。要是三十地球年后的一个清晨他被一首听了三十年的胡桃夹子激励，握着写有新诞生的本世纪最重大物理学理论的PADD走出房间门，她也将处之泰然。  
他们按照谢尔盖*的人生轨迹栽培他，请了一位Ornatskaya夫人每周三下午上演奏课，而年长的Chekov夫人教会他民族调式和五线谱，完满终止和大六和弦。学完波粒二向性的那天他刚好能完整弹奏第一首前奏曲。  
Chekov开始跳级的时候Lenka更真切地意识到他是多么典型——一个典型的容易成为疯子的天才（不是说七岁就能喜爱并且弹一些充斥着三十二分音符和三声部半音阶的曲子不像个典型的疯子）。后来他在犹算是孩子的年龄去莫斯科上大学，在邮件里附上因兴趣所作的二重协奏曲什么的（Lenka还是有点害怕这一可能导致他惨死的兴趣*）。再后来Chekov去洛杉矶的星际学院。他仍然很小却懂得很多，开始懂得比家里的其他人都多一些（包括他学电气和量子力学的父母），Lenka有时难以理解他脑袋里绚烂的那一个宇宙。  
他告诉她自己主修一门领航，除了物理基础课外还“顺带学习了一些别的好玩的比如宇宙弦，奇点研究和曲速引擎”；学院里有“真正的一些钢琴家”（包括学化学的猎户星人，学瓦肯生物学的中国人），他们也在周三下午办室内音乐会；食物复制机是最糟糕的发明；2500时在图书馆赶论文的时候也永远有很多刻苦的外邦人和外星人（“不用担心口音，Mama。”他表示）；没有人真正因为年龄小就把他区别对待，完全一样，做一样的实验，解一样的迷题；有一些教授的课会乘穿梭机到外大气层观测站去，星舰船坞就在他们旁边，没有任何空气的阻隔。  
又以后，Lenka在彼得堡的实验室被 Ekaterina Ivanovna急匆匆叫出去，看见电视里的新闻在讲着一个罗慕兰人和企业号的什么事。Ekaterina说：“看吧，Lenka Bondarenko——少尉Chekov——你儿子？”  
她那时十七岁的儿子，Pavel Andreievich Chekov。她以为他们是去宇宙做科研，怎么就没想到他将要拯救地球？  
Lenka真正地吃了一惊，Ekaterina道着歉给了她一小杯白兰地以示安慰。  
“实验室只有这个，”她摇着头说，“对不起——我好像太急了——他没事——你看。”  
当晚Chekov联系他们，告诉她还有一个五年计划，企业号是最棒的星舰，全家人告诉他他们为他骄傲。Lenka听见Chekov那边在放着故土的回忆。离开家的时候他还那么小，她去洛杉矶探望他的时候他也看起来只是长高了许多。Chekov没有提他的任务——但Lenka知道这些年轻人们付出良多。  
他们说了很久，中途有两个人不小心打断了一下谈话，据Chekov说一个是“很好玩的轮机长”，另一个是“人很好的舵手”。最后大家祝他平安。  
再过一年又是另外的感受了——尽管企业号不应该参与军事行动，但那个恐怖的可汗事件过去之后，她不得不去亲眼看到Chekov。 他们（确切地说，Sulu）开车来穿梭机站接Lenka。Sulu和Chekov一如既往在前座，迷人的Uhura陪她坐在后面。Lenka放心地看到Chekov还是和任何时候一样爱谈天说地。他习惯性地在Sulu换挡的时候去点击他面前的收音机屏幕。  
“领航员的条件反射，”Uhura耳语，“他们俩从来都是这样。”  
“Sulu开船的技术好吗？”  
“甚至好过他开车——Hikaru和飞行器比较亲热。”  
“Hikaru会开21世纪的战斗机。”Chekov补充。  
Lenka打算问问他和Sulu是不是她想的关系。  
“——听听美国的广播，Mama。”Chekov抢在她前用俄语说，他按了什么，然后放起了童声合唱，她听出来那是天使。Lenka几乎放声大笑。  
“我很遗憾，Chekov夫人，但是宇宙让他变得不正常了。”Uhura同样严肃地用俄语说。  
Lenka试图抿紧嘴唇。歌词唱道，地上千百年的喧嚣，都没能夺去他的荣光。她真的放声大笑。  
然后她在学院宿舍见到了企业号的全部军官们。有七个人——而每一个都是惊才绝艳的人杰。 他们给Lenka伏特加而自己喝蓝色的罗慕兰麦酒，彬彬有礼又很随和（想到Chekov对Uhura的说话方式，Lenka深切地感受到这点）。Chekov弹了一首很有瓦肯风格的曲子，Lenka猜是他的大副提供的灵感。他们聊很多外星生物和外星植物，商量着去另一个象限，开玩笑一般讨论战争是否为宇宙本性，文明有没有可能真正不受干扰地发展，推测很有可能再发现一颗M级行星，但这个星球的人最好不要恨舰长，也不要恨红衫，后来不知怎么讨论起高智能科技化生命体有没有音乐或者感知音乐，他们商量着如果与此类外星人碰面一定要好好问一问。而且——他们都挺懂古典乐。他们都是很好的科学家和探索者。和这样一群人成为伙伴——家人——Lenka发现Chekov的人生步入了正轨，但她一开始远没有料到。因为这不是一步就能登天的过程，就如他们的探索——缓慢推进的照亮宇宙一隅的光辉。他们是这个时代的旅行者号。

注1：谢尔盖即俄国音乐家谢尔盖·拉赫玛尼诺夫，下同。  
注2：有部分天才作曲家都穷困潦倒郁郁而终，如莫扎特。

二、  
舱门擦着他的脚后跟合上牙齿，Chekov对电脑说：“练声曲……音量百分之三十……四十。”  
直到大提琴挟裹着钢琴沿三度音程上升的旋律把房间充满，他才感到自己的物理身体和精神都是真实存在且平静的，虽然有不明所以的残缺——当然那是在拥有Sulu之前。  
*  
Chekov偏好几百年前——19或20世纪的现代主义作品（现在他们给起了个新名字叫混沌主义）。他热爱那些明明由规律组成却没有规律不甚和谐的声音，它们又在听觉中枢无法触及的地方回归成分明纤细的金色溪流。而对于俄罗斯浪漫主义，Chekov来者不拒。他从小就对他们有如对物理的痴迷：那些不厌其烦的柴可夫斯基，拉赫玛尼诺夫，米哈伊尔，塔涅耶夫。  
他惊喜又在预料之中地发现Sulu热衷李斯特和马勒，甚至无意在他的抽屉里发现过巴赫的复古碟片。Chekov很难不去想复调的一板一眼，在Sulu灼热的皮肤贴紧他的时候，他脑海里所有的八分音符都独立而连贯。  
他需要按照一个规则——一个仿佛未建立和被证明的情感规则，Chekov隐约觉得那是存在的，否则他不能遵守——准则必定是存在。他注定要与物理相遇，然后是音乐，然后是宇宙，然后是企业号，然后是Sulu。Chekov回忆起奏鸣曲在主题之后相反调性的变格，重力场里的下落。一切都有规律可依。  
他信奉这个：科学和古典音乐有某种联系。但作曲家创作的同时就给出了最完美的证明，科学则不然。可此时Chekov极力想给出这个证明——你要如何证明它不需要证明？  
他知道宇宙能给出答案。  
*  
Chekov认同Kirk和Spock的灵魂伴侣关系，爱是有规律的，规律昭示着他们的关系。  
因为从来没有人教过他，或者告诉他该爱热力学还是人类学，该爱什么样的音乐，什么样的人。你可以自始至终等着它发生。缺少它并不算是残缺，但拥有它你就会惊觉过去的残缺。  
这有条线指引他。Chekov的母亲启发他过：“你将爱你血亲之外的至亲。”从此他感到冥冥之中，他终将如此。所以问题不是规律，而是爱本身。  
Chekov听说美国人甚少说“爱”这个字眼。他们也不是惧怕随之而来的责任，只是明白重如山岳的责任。他却会说“爱”。他可以对以亿万计如繁星的地球同胞说爱，可以对银河系的朋友说爱，那是良知和道德。但他爱Kirk，Spock，McCoy，Uhura，Scotty，Sulu是爱血亲之外的至亲。  
他从乐章和电场之间品味爱的定义。小时候他单纯认为爱是科学和音乐的连系，之后是规律，那确实都没有错，若干者间也紧密相连，现在他觉得是人将他们联系在一起，这样想着的时候，Chekov觉得自己是文艺复兴时期的哲学家。“人是多么高尚的动物……”哈姆雷特说，这话不全对，但Chekov仍然感谢自己是一个人。他能全然理解科学和音乐，能导航星舰和按动琴键，声波传过他的耳蜗，而爱是他与生俱来的本能。Chekov不怀疑灵魂伴侣的真实性，他只是难以给出具体描述因为他不清楚自己是否有同样的经历，他有时候动摇，并且抱有好奇。他可能终老也找不到这个问题的解答 。  
他有一次忍不住对Sulu说起那个灵魂伴侣理论和他的问题。 因为那批把他们关在此间的外星人走之前启动了某种装置，Chekov估计那个囚牢的温度会在十五分钟之内下降到人体没有办法承受的数值，比如开尔文零度，所以他只是忍不住要说出来，试图找到答案，也可能“斜体”随便说点什么都行。  
Sulu停止了徒劳地修复他的相位枪。  
“你知道吗，Pavel，”他慢慢地说，“我有时候觉得这是理所当然的。”  
Chekov稍稍平静。他知道Sulu要干什么，他试图让他获得死亡之前的心平气和。就像进行平常1600时的轮休间一时兴起的闲谈。还有十四分钟，Chekov想。可能没什么作用，不过他也没有更多机会练习了。  
“什么？” 他说，他不由自主地发着抖。Chekov预想过死亡，但他也许高估了死亡——死亡是再简单不过的过程，在宇宙里特为尤甚。  
“对，规律和爱存在，但因人而异，”Sulu说，“如果你理所当然该有这么一段关系，那么你或早或晚都能知道拥有灵魂伴侣是什么感觉。你应该有预感才对。”  
“Hikaru。”Chekov说，好像这个字能再给他莫大的勇气。他早该多说几次。他怀念家庭，母亲，俄罗斯，盘旋的公式和五线谱，和Sulu的亲吻，经历和没经历过的一切——起码他要说的爱早就已经说过了——没有什么大可遗憾的。可Chekov不想离开这个世界，美好，犹豫，悲痛和不公平，他超级想再听一次现场的天鹅湖，一生的最后一次。矛盾的是，他仍然感到安心。  
“灵魂伴侣——你应该明白——你总也有不知道的。”Sulu说，抓住了他的胳膊。他们冰凉干裂的嘴唇相接的那一刹那，有一簇火花击中了Chekov，他没想到，他突然明白了为什么他感到安心。是Sulu，不是他的一部分或是某一点，而是Sulu能填补Chekov不明所以的残缺。而Sulu不是他要等着的，必须要遇见，然后破碎的某种情感的练习。从Sulu坐于他左侧的那一天起，Chekov就是完整的。只要Sulu在这儿他就没有什么遗憾。Chekov这时候能明白规律之下的爱情。他早就与众不同，与理性的智慧或感性的感知都无关，他是一个完满的个体。  
那一瞬间Chekov仿佛一个参悟了如何比如同班农民变的神学院学生一般的芸芸众生更加高贵的于连。他的快乐好像可以从他们的手指间扩散到Sulu身上。他不害怕死亡，他可以诚实地说。  
但当Scott破门而入，失声说：“小家伙们还活着！”，Chekov还是感到由衷的解脱。他不能不去紧紧地拥吻Sulu，在Kirk和Spock闯进来之前装作什么都没发生。他知道迟早有一天没有人会在最后一秒赶到，而之前无论有多少表白都将嫌少。但最终的归宿，就像一个经典的，拉长的大调一和弦作为结尾，他清楚的明白是死亡。在企业号上这不只是爱情，它是规律，类似某种灵魂的牵引，缺少了就不能走向自然的循环。这种理论说给谁听都不会相信，除非是明白，从第一个音符写下开始，最后的结尾就已经注定的海顿，施特劳斯，门德尔松。Chekov懂得灵魂伴侣。没什么特别的，无论从哪种方面说，它太潜移默化理所当然。这种爱的产生只是按照某种因人而异的规律。  
*  
当一整个乐团都停下来，可能只留三角铁和竖琴，或者马林巴琴，然后钢琴独奏，Chekov感到比银河系都宏大的思想在迫近。  
那是只有企业号能比拟的窒息感。她好像是一个独立的世界，对他而言，他以后或许会爱别的星舰，但没有什么所谓，就像他一直没有理由地喜欢示波器（它们现在已经变得好看又轻便），在四个象限的光屏上打出对称的图像。  
但是宏大的意义在哪，Chekov想，更多的时候他不是只满足于看着企业号慢慢落于崭新星球的绕行轨道上吗？是他指引着她前行——只需要在庞大系统的芥微节点上划一道线。他也高兴去修零星的电子线路，睡觉之前翻两页Sulu的，真正的印刷书。他很喜欢去做一个前八后十六的音符。某种意义上说，Kirk是指挥，而Spock是小提琴首席，这样Chekov就可以变得再大一点，他还是会选择做一个钢琴师。  
Chekov是在寻找完满吗——完满终止一样的，辉煌的大三和弦？他的残缺是心灵的。他知道Sulu是不可或缺的那一部分——只是需要着眼于更深层次。  
如果寻求完满，他们要在漆黑的太空里永恒地航行，每一刻都是黑夜，又是黎明。如果寻求完满，这艘船上每一个人，每一颗螺丝，都不可缺少，你也不能丢掉快板里的回旋装饰音，因为谱面上是有他的位置的，而且不能抹去。 写一部交响，你不能随手抓取，得来全不费工夫：他们有的出生于另一个星系的灼热星球，有的在蓝色行星上发出第一声啼哭；你不能匆匆写就，心急火燎：他们散布于四维空间时间轴上。这时间零碎拼凑为宏图，对拼凑的人来说这过程不过弹指，对不知情的人来说这是命运。正反物质在引擎里迸射光辉。不需要实验，证明，演奏，剖析，分成单旋律苍白地重复，剔骨拆肉放到电子显微镜下成为黑白，这是规则造就的完满。 

三、  
“那算什么——那是在砸琴吗？”Sulu说。他从生物床的这头能看见Chekov的PADD，他在用PADD放g小调第四钢琴协奏曲，“你的谢尔盖就是这样？”  
“闭嘴Hikaru，”Chekov说，“难道你的阿诺尔德*不是这样？”  
“这能一样吗——”Sulu躺回那只雪白得不可思议的枕头上，“一个是浪漫主义，一个是20世纪现代主义，他就该——”  
“对啊阿诺尔德还是表现主义呢。”Chekov认真地讽刺说。  
Sulu挣扎了一番：“你明明爱死勋伯格了。”  
“我也爱谢尔盖啊——他可是俄罗斯人。”  
“柴可夫斯基和武满彻*可以乖乖闭嘴了吗？”McCoy说，他把Chekov赶起来。  
“你喜欢勋伯格吗？”Chekov问。McCoy威胁地看了他一眼。  
“我是个医生，”McCoy用警告的语气说，“不是该死的音乐家。现在，你的手。”  
他帮着Sulu不舒服地把右手抽出被子，McCoy用三录仪对他的手进行了一番神圣净化仪式。  
“肌肉和血管基本长好了，”McCoy咬着牙说，往PADD上记了两笔，掏出另一个无针注射器给他来了一下，“但我要声明，你们这群进化到有钢铁大脑的自大狂下次出外勤如果再不记得自己的肉体是有机物结构，再把整条手臂搞得破破烂烂，再用自己的骨头搞穿自己的肺脾胃还是什么别的内脏我通通拒诊！Pavel，把那破东西关掉！”  
“好的，长官，”Chekov立即找出列表里最近的一首奏鸣曲，“你看。”他趁机坐回Sulu旁边。  
“天杀的——还有你们两个，Pavel——你知道他断了几根肋骨吗？不许玩亲亲抱抱！知道吗？要不然你就一起断肋骨，知道吗？”  
不管医生怎么对他吹胡子瞪眼——Chekov不着痕迹盯着Sulu手肘上许多道深红色的切痕，他的左腰上还有贯穿的伤口，肋骨和腿骨刚刚开始愈合。但他现在挺好。  
“我还能拿剑的，”Sulu半是安慰地说，“所以开船也应该不成问题。”  
“不再过一个星期你想都别想。”McCoy不容反驳地说，转身离去不留一丝回转的余地。  
“他就像爱Jim一样爱你。”Chekov说。  
“没那么夸张，我还没有被他的爱淹死，”Sulu懒洋洋地说。  
“下次就会了。”Chekov叹了口气。每一次——行星地表上的层出不穷的危险。他只有一点侥幸希望哪一次外勤任务之后不需要到医疗湾来探望Sulu，可能性微乎其微。而他自己——他们——企业号——几乎都是。他握了握Sulu的左边肩膀。  
“还听刚刚那首吗？第四协奏？”  
“不然呢？”Sulu反问。  
至少不要断骨头——Chekov想，传送回来的时候不要太吓人，不要被用致幻剂，被喂毒虫，被作疯狂外星人的人体实验用品。他在导航席位上担心起来看上去就像个傻瓜，而体征仪的不可靠快把他弄疯了，况且经历了太多之后他不怎么信任传送系统，也不怎么相信相位枪。知识的力量在这里远远受限于在地球。他们都活着是多么重要。爱是多么没有规则和不可预测的……爱情就是疯子才会有的东西……  
“哎——去他的。”Chekov焦躁地去看Sulu，意识到自己已经出神太久。  
“唉，Pasha。”Sulu说，有点无奈地望着他微笑。

注3：阿诺尔德·勋伯格，奥地利现代主义音乐家。  
注4：武满彻，日本作曲家。

四、  
“Wow——”  
“Suite bergamasque。”Chekov说，盘腿坐在床上。  
他和Sulu最喜欢的德彪西——也是他会弹的第一首德彪西。听着这个他可以无限地放松，放松……因为它静谧而且……美丽，随性但是……不杂乱。  
Sulu走过来俯下身子吻他，他微微后仰。Sulu顺势把他向后推，同时还没忘记加深这个吻。Chekov伸展了双腿，稍显粗鲁地咬着Sulu的舌尖。他一只手托住Sulu的屁股，另一只扣着他的脊背，那么在他俩双双倒在床上的时候他Chekov就轻而易举地获得了主动权。 他剥掉了Sulu的衣服之后紧箍着他的腰，手指不自觉地颤抖着。他什么都没想着，但是旋律仍在往他脑子里钻。  
“等会儿前奏曲就完了——”Chekov还是说。  
“妈的——Chekov——”，Sulu嘶哑着说，“那我来操你。”  
他这样叫他让Chekov起了一阵奇异的战栗。  
“圣母啊Hikaru。”他低声说。  
“听着这个本来就该我在上面。”Sulu在他耳边说。Chekov不以为然地笑出了声。不过他喜欢这个感觉——或许Sulu是对的。在他听千千万万的伟大作品的时候，他会过于振奋几乎喘不过气，对于音乐的感知让他崩溃。Chekov遗憾自己不是那曲子的一部分，他试图抓住一点他需要去的那个世界的尾巴，也没有成功过。他感到失落，这只是音乐，真正的，对于所有伟大的头脑，他希望靠近和深究，但那终究是不可能的。这种失落在宇宙里仿佛被扩大。他本以为偌大的空间能弥补，就像经典力学能做的。他听着这个的时候要被进入才不感到残缺，身体上或是精神上。  
“是的。” Chekov最终赞同。 Sulu把嘴唇埋进他后颈上边的卷发里。

 

五、  
“嘿，我们来点音乐，”Kirk又一次像他往常的任何一次一样突发奇想，“谁有提议？”  
在相当于大清早的Alpha班，Chekov觉得他可能只是无聊了。不过舰长做事情从不寻常。  
“值班的时候放音乐是没有道理的，舰长。”Spock果然说。然后McCoy好像改变了本来想要反对Kirk的想法：“吃饭的时候聊天也没有道理呢，我选Yesterday Once More。 ”  
“——鉴于听音乐是娱乐行为，我并不建议——”  
“为什么不选苏格兰民谣呢——我这里有。”Uhura反对。  
“——值班时间会影响船员们的判断——”  
“纯音乐吧。”Sulu插话说。  
“——根据条例亦是不符合——”  
“田园交响怎么样？”Chekov说。  
“贝多芬！老掉牙了，”Kirik愉快地皱起鼻子嫌弃道，“我喜欢。请吧Chekov先生。”  
他像一个真正的，燕尾服穿得笔挺的卡拉扬*，一如Chekov所预料的，Kirk就该站在高台上自信地微笑。Chekov选择了播放。  
Uhura朝他使眼色，让他注意Spock随着小提琴挥舞的手指。McCoy对这种幼稚行为翻了个白眼。Scott在轮机室向他们汇报机组情况良好，突然好像噎住了。  
“不是吧，小家伙们，”他好像吓坏了，“贝多芬？”  
“Pavel的主意。”Kirk严肃地澄清。  
“我就说，我知道，”Uhura大方地对Chekov说，“Scotty爱苏格兰民谣。”McCoy瞪大了眼睛看着她。Kirk完全是一脸兴奋。  
当Chekov终于能稍微用多一点儿神经元来想着航线图，Sulu及时传给他一组算好的坐标。  
“明天我要试试德彪西。”他咬牙切齿地说，（他老早就想引诱大家听印象派了），好像有颗后槽牙的疼痛把他折磨得死去活来。  
把他所有的德彪西都换成Arvo Pärt*，Chekov想，让Sulu费唇舌，免除自己一番软磨硬泡让大家接受简约风格的说难*。  
“指挥官完全是巴洛克的，所以最起码要古典才是泡舰长的好作品。”他还是靠近Sulu说，自己被这个玩笑逗笑了。  
“说真的？可要把你拐上床是不是还得靠不和谐和弦或者装饰音？”  
“当然——”Chekov回头看见Uhura狡黠一笑。她温馨友善地传讯告诉他：关掉你的通讯器。  
但生活是这样。Chekov一边忍着笑一边快速关掉了罪恶的传播，Sulu则发讯息问Uhura听到了多少。他们打败了逻辑在放田园交响曲，平稳或不平稳地到下一个星球去。这是今天的规则。这是宇宙的规则。它们叫他这样，告诉他说：现在正是时候，你就在这里。不用太……刻意。因为已经给你安排好了。音乐和科学，宇宙和企业号。一切都如是，顺其自然，循序渐进。  
FIN.  
注5：卡拉扬，奥地利指挥家。  
注6：Arvo Pärt，爱沙尼亚神圣简约主义作曲家  
注7：化用《说难》 ，韩非子囚秦所作名篇之一，说：音“税” ，游说；难：困难，原意为劝说秦王困难。


End file.
